Bubbles
by IceFlake 77
Summary: In all our quest of greatness, like wanton boys, whose pastime is their care, we follow after bubbles, blown in the air." -John Webster. Germany x Italy fluff.


Disclaimer:  
I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers

Warnings:  
Inaccuracy with the characters' personalities…D:

Summary:  
"In all our quest of greatness, like wanton boys, whose pastime is their care, we follow after bubbles, blown in the air." – John Webster

**Author's Notes:  
1. Human names are used for narration; country names are used for dialogue.  
2. Big thank you to Johan for giving me inspiration by blowing bubbles in the parking lot during dismissal time! (Well, it was more like the **_**wind **_**that blew the bubbles…)  
3. Feedback please! Should I or should I not continue this? If I will, it will expand into a series of drabbles/one-shots revolving around different Hetalia pairings.  
4. Must…have…more…predicate nominatives. *palpitate*  
5. Apologies in advance for how rushed it seems. T_T**

* * *

**Bubbles  
**_**By: IceFlake 77**_

A lone bubble danced almost tauntingly in front of his face and Ludwig couldn't help but watch it; it was medium-sized and roughly the size of a ball that could fit in the palm of his hand, he observed as he stared at his own reflection on its multicolored surface.

A moment later, a soft breeze blew by, taking the small sphere of air with it, which floated higher and higher up into the air before finally popping silently.

"Germany, Germany~!" Feliciano's voice called out from somewhere off to his side. "Germany!" The brunette ran toward him and started poking his forearm incessantly.

"What?" Ludwig asked, trying to keep his temper in check as he turned his attention back to the reports he had been reading previously.

"Germany, do you like bubbles?"

The blond looked up and saw the Italian standing amongst the bright pastel-colored flowers of the field they were at with a smile on his face and a bubble-blowing set in his hand.

"I don't have time to care about something to trivial," he answered gruffly, his eyes darting back to the papers in his hands while he grabbed a pencil from the inside of his bag. "And neither do you."

"Eh, why?"

He scribbled down a few notes before replying, "We're at war."

"And…?" Feliciano asked as if the answer wasn't good enough.

"And…we have more important things to think about." His patience was quickly dissipating.

"Like…?"

If he didn't have his hands full at that moment, Ludwig was sure that he would've subconsciously slapped his forehead. "Like whether or not the Allies are planning to attack us soon or not," he said through gritted teeth. His grip on the papers tightened slightly.

"Hm…" The brunette cocked his head to the side for a moment and stared at the German but otherwise, didn't do anything.

After a few seconds of silence, the blond decided that it was safe enough to start focusing on his priorities again. A whole minute ticked by and he was finally able to get back on track again, now quite absorbed with one of the intelligence reports.

That was, until a stream of bubbles passed by in front of, on top of, and behind his head, some popping against the side of his face.

He whipped his head toward Feliciano, who was still smiling and blowing bubbles, watching the wind carry them away into the atmosphere.

"Come on, Germany," he said as he re-dipped his bubble wand. "Rest a little, even for a while!"

"I already told you, I'm busy!"

"Hm…I really hoped that…taking you out of the office would help you relax." The start of a frown/pout hybrid formed on the Italian's face. "Because you're always working so hard…and I'm always worried that you might be overworking yourself…" He furrowed his eyebrows. "And you never ask me for any help so I never know what you're working on…"

He was at a loss for words, so much so that the only intelligible thing he was able to say was "A-ah…"

"So, please?" A small, hopeful grin replaced the frown. "Even for a little while…will you stop working and just relax with me?"

It took the blue-eyed man a while to process the sincerity of the other's words.

When he finally did, though, he couldn't help but smile. Standing up, he tucked the documents and his writing instruments into his bag and said, "Well, I suppose I should since you're being so annoying."

Feliciano's usual happy-go-lucky expression came back right away and he started jumping up and down giddily, crying out, "Yay~! Yay~!

"Quiet, you'll attract attention!" He himself didn't even know what he was talking about; they were the only people around for a considerable amount of miles.

"Oh, sorry…"

He sighed and was about to tear his gaze away from the brunette until he was offered the small, plastic container of soap solution.

"What?"

"Wanna blow?" Feliciano asked, much like how a child would.

Ludwig looked at the thing in the Italian's hand before he beamed lightly and took up on the offer. "Why not?"

* * *

**Please review? 8D**


End file.
